Larmes de glace
by Olive Dusk
Summary: Nai, un jeune garçon à la recherche de l'homme qui l'a élevé et qui a mystérieusement disparu, Karoku, se fait embarquer avec son ami Gareki dans le Circus où ils sont amenés à faire différentes missions à leurs côtés. Cette fois-ci, au cours de leur mission actuelle, Nai se rend compte de son amour pour Gareki et risque sa vie pour lui avouer.


Hello tout le monde! Un petit passage rapide pour dire que c'est ma première fiction que je poste en ligne alors elle risque d'être un petit peu décevante ^^''

C'est une histoire d'amour entre garçons (ce n'est absolument pas un yaoi puisque c'est une fiction très soft)

Karneval: Gareki x Nai

Bonne lecture =^^=

Larmes de glace

22 octobre 2013

Avec Yogi-san, Tsukumo-san et Gareki-kun, on s'est rendus dans les pays glacés pour nos vacances. Nous devions inspecter le manoir du directeur pour je ne sais quelle raison, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que nous avons passés le principal de notre temps à marcher dans la neige douce et épaisse qui recouvrait la totalité du bois de sapin s'étendant à perte de vue.

Gareki-kun est assez déprimé depuis la mort de son "frère".. En fait il a été adopté quand il était petit après un naufrage dont il était le seul survivant.. Il a été recueillis et a par conséquent eu une sœur et un frère. Mais sa mère a été tuée et son frère s'est avéré être un Varuga (homme qui se transforme en créature monstrueuse qui se nourrit de chair humaine). Il a demandé lui même à ce qu'on le tue pour éviter qu'il arrache encore une vie.. Voila pourquoi Gareki est aussi mal.. mais il ne pleurs pas, il ne parle pas, il est encore plus dénué d'émotions que d'habitude.. Ce qu'il fait en général c'est crier, tirer la gueule, se fâcher, être sérieux, frapper Yogi, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu faire autre chose. Là, il ne réagit plus à rien. Il passe son temps allongé sur un lit ou assis sur un canapé à rêvasser.. Il ne me crie même pas dessus quand je suis de trop..

Pendant la journée, nous sommes sortis avec Yakkin dans le blizzard. Yakkin est un cadeau de Circus (l'agence de poursuite des criminalités, ouais en fait ils chassent juste les Varugas.. Mais ils sont trop cools! Ils ont tous des pouvoirs surnaturels! Mais.. eh! Moi aussi j'ai un pouvoir! J'ai une super ouïe qui se déclenche quand un danger va arriver.. cool hein? En même temps, d'après le médecin de Circus, je suis un animal rare qui a pris forme humaine... euh.. je vais pas m'éterniser sur cette parenthèse!). Yakkin est un petit bonhomme de neige chaud vivant. Cmme dirait Yogi, il est trop Kawai! Il faisait vraiment froid.. Je sentais les pointes violettes de mes cheveux se geler..

Rentrés au manoir, nous nous étions tous installés dans les canapés devant la cheminé avec un bon bol de chocolat chaud. J'adore le chocolat chaud! C'est si crémeux et si délicieux!

Moi: J'adore le chocolat! * soulève sa tasse en l'air en faisant un grand sourire*

Gareki: C'est bon Nai.. C'est qu'un chocolat..

Moi: Maiiieuh! Gareki-kun, t'es méchant!

Gareki: Tu te comportes réellement comme un gamin... *murmure* espèce d'animal..

Moi: Arrête d'être aussi méchant avec moi Gareki-kun! *agrippe le bras de Gareki*

Yogi: Nai tu es si mignon! *me serre dans ses bras*

Moi: Oh merci Yogi-san! *met ma tête dans son cou en le câlinant*

Gareki: Si pathétique... Vous êtes ridicules tous les deux... *croise les bras et ferme les yeux*

Tsukomo: Gareki?

Gareki: Quoi?

Tsukomo: Tu t'es remis de la mort de ton frère?"

Yogi me lâcha et tous tournions notre regard vers Gareki. Elle avait touché une corde sensible, Gareki-kun avait ouvert les yeux et grincé des dents. Mais pourquoi elle est allée lui demander ça? *soupir.. *_*"

Il était tout tendu, il serrait son tee-shirt tellement violemment qu'il déchira un bout de sa manche.

Moi: Ga.. Gareki-kun..

Gareki: ... *lâche son bras et pose sa main sur sa joue en serrant encore plus les dents*

Yogi: Allez Gareki-san! Souris quoi! La vie continue! Et puis c'est pas si grave!

Gareki: Avec toi Yogi, tout n'est que fantaisie et féerie! Tu m'exaspère! Ferme immédiatement ta grande gueule d'attardé! *se lève brusquement*

Yogi: Gomenasai*...

*désolé

Gareki: Tu crois que c'est suffisant espèce de singe ahuri?

Moi: Gareki-kun...

Gareki: Et toi le mioche, ferme-là!

Tsukomo: Gareki calmes-toi! Ne déverse pas ta colère sur les autres!

Gareki: C'est entièrement de ta faute si je suis comme ça la greluche! J'en ai marre de vous j'me casse! *sors de la pièce en claquant la porte brusquement*

Tsukomo: Euh.. vous avez vus? Il m'a traité de greluche?

Moi: Gareki-kun!"

Je me suis précipité a sa poursuite dans l'immédiat sans prendre le temps de mettre mon manteau ni sans écouter les autres me dire de ne pas y aller. Je sorti dans la neige et regarda partout autours de moi.

Moi: Garekiiiiiiiiii!"

Je ne reçu aucune réponse. Je m'avança dans la neige de plus en plus violente sur mon visage aux joues rouges, elles étaient gelées.. Ma vison était trouble car les flocons m'arrivaient dans les yeux.. même avec ma super ouïe, je n'arrivais pas à entendre de réponses.

Moi: Gareki-kuuuuuuuuun!"

C'était de plus en plus dur d'avancer. J'étais entrain de mourir de froid peut-être.. Mes bras étaient croisés et remontés à la poitrine pour essayer de me tenir chaud. J'avais marché pendant presque une heure dans le froid sans trouver une seule trace de Gareki-kun. Je ne voyais plus le manoir, j'étais bel et bien perdu. Je trébucha sur une pierre jeunotte dépassant du sol et m'écrasa tête la première dans la neige. Mes yeux rouges se clorent et je senti mon rythme cardiaque se ralentir. Je n'arrivais plus à me lever. Je laissais petit à petit mon corps se faire recouvrir de neige. Je grelottais tellement fort que j'en n'entendis plus le bruit du vent rude qui poussait les étoiles de glace. C'était peut-être la fin pour moi. Je me laissais prendre par la mort, étant de moins en moins conscient, le chant du vent dans les branches de sapin se dissipant, la lumière résolu de la nuit était de plus en plus sombre...

J'entendis quelque craquement dans la neige derrière moi.

?: Regarde-moi ce qu'on a trouvé là!

?: On va s'amuser avec?

?: Il ne va pas s'opposer de jouer avec nous dans cet état là. On en fait quoi?

?: On l'éviscère?

?: Non.. quelque chose de plus marrant que d'habitude.. Et si on lui coupait les jambes et qu'on lui retirait tous ses os?

?: Super bonne idée!"

J'entendis ces personnes s'avancer près de moi, l'une d'entre elle m'agrippa les cheveux et souleva ma tête. Mes yeux s'entrouvrirent légèrement, juste de quoi voir que l'un des yeux de mon agresseur était rouge.. un Varuga...

?: Ne le touchez pas!"

Le Varuga me lâcha et je me cogna violemment la tête sur le sol en m'assommant. Du moins je pense que j'étais assommé... J'étais en expansion dans le noir intersidéral.. Je ne voyais rien autours de moi.. Tout n'était qu'ombre et formes étranges. J'avais l'impression de voler. J'entendais une chanson qui me disait:

Brille dans ton cœur la lumière de ton amour.

Chante dans ta tête la voix de amour.

Brûle dans ton cœur la chaleur de ton amour.

Relève-toi et savoure chaque jours.

Ne meurs pas inutilement.

Fais de lui ton amant.

Dans ses bras il t'attend patiemment.

Il attend tristement.

Et après ton retour,

Tu clamera ton amour,

Et les choses à leur cours,

Il te le dira à son tours."

La chanson, elle était si belle.. Je.. je me sens.. j'ai froid... j'ai chaud... j'ai peur... je..*Oi Nai!*

Moi: Huh?

?: Est-ce que tu m'entend Nai?

Moi: Huh...

?: Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'aller sans manteau dans le blizzard!?

Moi: Je... je suivais... je suivais Gareki-kun...

?: Gareki-kun?"

Je ne voyais qu'une silhouette noire à travers la neige et le bleu quasiment noir du ciel de nuit, emplis d'étoiles de glace. Une main chaude se posa sur ma joue. Bizarrement, j'avais chaud dans tout mon corps.. Oui, la chaleur me gagnait peu à peu..

?: Je vais te sauvez Nai, je te le promet.. Accroches-toi! Tiens bon!"

La personne me souleva et le pris dans ses bras avant que je perde connaissance de nouveau. Je crois... je crois que c'était la voix de Yogi..

...

...

...

Nai...

Nai...

Nai!

Moi: Ha.. hmm... Yogi?

Yogi: Tu vas bien? J'étais si inquiet!

Moi: Yogi... Désolé d'être parti comme ça sans me couvrir.. J'aurai pu mourir...

Yogi: Oui tu aurai pu mourir..

Moi: Où suis-je?

Yogi: Tu es dans un lit du manoir. Heureusement que tu as été trouvé à temps!

Moi: Merci Yogi..

Yogi: Je t'en prie.. Mais euh.. pourquoi tu me remercie?

Moi: Quoi? Mais de m'avoir ramené! De m'avoir sauvé de la neige! De m'avoir sauvé de la mort!

Yogi: Joto matte*! J'ai rien fais moi...

*attend

Moi: Quoi? Alors qui?

?: C'est moi, Nai.

Moi: *regarde à de l'autre côté de mon lit* Gareki-kun!

Gareki: Je suis désolé de t'avoir fais prendre ces risque.. *me caresse les cheveux*Moi: Que s'est-il passé?

Gareki: Je t'ai sau-

Yogi: Il t'a sauvé des griffes de deux Varugas alors que tu étais entrain de mourir d'hypothermie dans la neige, puis il t'a enroulé dans son manteau pour te tenir chaud et t'a ramené au manoir.

Gareki: Yogi! *lève violemment le poing sur Yogi*

Yogi: Aaah! Hiteeee... Hite* hite hite...

*ça fait mal*

Gareki: Sors immédiatement de cette pièce et laisse Nai se reposer!

Yogi: Oui d'accord je sors... *sors tristement de la pièce*

Moi: Ce n'est qu'un grand gamin, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir... Me.. merci Gareki-kun..

Gareki: Arrête de m'appeler Gareki-kun... Dis juste Gareki.. Je préfère...

Moi: Gareki! Héhé!"

Je vis Gareki être gêné.. Il avait les joues rosies et il détourna son regard vers le sol. Je le fixa l'air étonné et il me regarda de nouveau.

Gareki: Je...

Moi: Gareki-k.. euh.. Gereki... J'ai quelque chose à te dire...

Gareki: Ah..

Moi: Gareki, je t'-"

Je fut coupé dans ma phrase car quelque chose m'empêcha de parler. Des lèvres chaudes avaient gobés ma bouche. Gareki venait de m'embrasser. Le baiser dura longtemps.. très longtemps... Je sentais que sa langue voulait entrer en contact avec la mienne et j'ouvris la bouche pour la laisser passer. Nos langues dansèrent l'une avec l'autre et nos mains s'agrippèrent. Je ne voulais pas fermer les yeux. Je continuais à fixer, les yeux mi-clos, ceux de Gareki qui ne se fermaient pas non plus. Il laissa alors le baiser se terminer et me serra dans ses bras.

Gaerki: Ne te met plus jamais en danger... surtout pour moi...

Moi: Gareki je t'aime...

Gareki: Je t'aime aussi Nai..."


End file.
